Queen of the Isle
by Raaaaachet
Summary: As Queen of the Isle, Maleficent's Daughter, Leader of the Rotten Core Four, Student of Auradon Prep it's not easy being Mal. And to add to that stealing the Fairy Godmother's Wand, Mal is sure to be conflicted.
1. chapter 1

**What if Mal was the Queen of the Isle of the Lost?? I don't own Descendants.**

 **Mal's POV**

Ever since the young age of 12 I had basically ruled the Isle of the Lost. It was a lot of responsability and was hard, but I am pretty proud of how it turned out.

Mother used to do rule, but she wasn't very good. She did not care much about the others and was very unfair. Of course, the people got mad at this. They demanded Maleficent to appoint a new leader. She really did not care about the welfare of the island so she just picked the person closest to her, me.

The people were first very furious that a 12 year old would rule but Maleficent just said, "She may be 12, but she's a smart girl she can do it." Now, if mother actually meant that I would feel happy but I knew that she only said that to get them to stop annoying her.

So that was basically my life.

Ever since I became the ruler everyone got the same amount of food, were happy, and they got along. It had only been a year since I became ruler. So this has been my life since that.

I sit on my desk reading about some issues on the island. There's really not much I can do about these issues, food shortage and bad homes. King Adam and Queen Belle will be visiting this weekend. I haven't met them since I've only started a year ago.

I decide to go take a walk around the Isle and see how everyone is doing.

I go and visit my friends first. Evie was my advisor, she also made all my clothing that was presentable enough for a Ruler. Jay and Carlos were Law Enforcers, they would make sure everyone was following the rules and not causing a riot.

"Hey, guys. Anything new since this morning??" I ask. I do this three times everyday, going around the Isle to make sure everything is good.

"Nope. People seem to be doing fine with the rules, a bit of stealing, but nothing important stolen so it's good."

"Any Beggars?? Cause if there are we need to get them sorted." I ask Carlos.

"Yeah, there was one in the usual street." He reports. I nod.

"Okay thanks. Evie any advise??"

"Yeah, there's a guy kidnapping some children."

"Jay, find the kidnapper and bring him to my Throne Room in Town Hall."

"On it, Mal."

"Good. I'll be walking around town some more, if you excuse me."

I walk away from them and head to Gaston's.

"Good Evening, Gaston Jr. How are your parents and your sister??" I ask him.

"Mom and Dad are okay. Gasha is fine. Now have you changed your mind about going on a date with me??" He winks.

"I'm positive I do not want to go on a date with you. And may I see your parents." I ask.

"There in the house." He replies disappointed. I nod.

"Gaston? Carmella??"

"Ah yes!! The Fair Queen of the Isle!!" Gaston says as he walks in the room.

"Hello Gaston. I've come to see how things are."

"Great, although we could use some more food."

"Yes I plan on talking to the King and Queen of Auradon about it when they come this weekend."

"Great!! That's all we need. I do believe Mother Gothel has a problem."

"Thank you."

I continue on. I visit Captain Hook, Ursula, Cinderella's Stepmother, Queen of Hearts, Hades, Hans, Shere Khan, Scar, and many other people. Most of their problems are about food or their home collapsing. Some people do wish for a place for their younger children to stay. We already have Dragon Hall for he older kids. I tell them I'll try to figure something out.

I then make it to Mother Gothel's Tower.

"Hello Mother Gothel."

"Alas!! You've finally arrived!! I've been waiting so long for you. I have some issues."

"Go on Mother Gothel." I say taking a seat on one of the dining chairs. She takes one right across from me.

"Well for starters, I would like for Dragon Hall to get a larger staff. Just me, Dr. Facilier, Yen Sid, and Lady Tremaine is definitely not enough for Villian Children!!"

"I see where you're coming from. I'll bring in some new staff. Anything else??"

"The school building is getting quite old, I'm worried about it collapsing."

"I'll see what material we have for that."

"Also, the method of teaching the villian children in my opinion is not right."

"What do you mean??"

"I do not think we should just only teach them about how to be evil, but also some history and about sole villains."

"I understand, so that the kids could finally find a villian to look up to. That is a great idea, we could have a week of school where we invite some villains to tell the children their stories!!"

"Exactly!!"

"Any more??"

"Nope that's it!! Thank You Mal." She says and basically pushes me out the door.

I get back to my office in Town Hall and start trying to see what I can do about these problems. I start with the school for younger children.

After a lot of thinking I decide I can open up a small daycare in Town Hall. I leave my office to find an empty unused large room for it. I finally find a large room on the basement floor. It's probably the 3rd largest room after the Throne Room and Large Meeting Room. I quickly go to find Evie.

"Hey Mal, you needed something??"

"Yes. I want to open up a daycare for the little ones here. I need to find a staff."

"Sure, are you gonna pay them??"

"Yeah, uhmm how's $100 per day??"

"That's a large pay but sure, if you can provide that much. And how long will a day be??"

"From 10 a.m. to 5 p.m."

"Okay I'll make an announcement in the Town Square." Evie tells me. I nod.

"Well I've also got to start a kindergarten." I say.

"Wow."

"Yeah. Well I've gotta go. Bye."

"Okay. I'll also make the kindergarten staff announcement??"

"Yeah. Same pay same hours."

"Okay, don't worry about the staff problem."

I go and find a kindergarten room: I find another room in the basement floor. It's a bit smaller than the Day Care room. I then move to the Market Place for some furniture for the places. By the time I finish I have gotten some tables, toys, and other needs for a kindergarten and daycare.

I get someone to furnish the rooms and go to Dragon Hall to figure out Mother Gothel's problems. I call a staff meeting.

"This Week to the End of Next Week will be Villians Week."

"I see." Doctor Facilier says.

"I'm bringing in some new teachers next week so be prepared for that. Start moving around the classes."

"Lady Tremaine I would like you to arrange the new classes."

"Also as of right now we only have 5 classes, Stealing; Plotting; Villainy Basics; Fear Overcoming; Basic Fighting. I would like to add a History Class where you learn about the History of Villians and of course Auradon. They deserve to know everything." I announce.

"I will teach that class!" Mother Gothel volunteers. Dr. Facilier nods.

"That's it, so I shall leave now."

I leave there and go to find the beggar on Cruelty Lane.

"Hello, I am Mal, Daughter of Maleficent. Ruler of the Isle." I introduce myself to the guy I think is the beggar.

"I am Avragal."

"I have been informed by my friend that their is a beggar here and I believe you are it."

"You are right." He confirms.

"Well I'd like to help you find a home and get you some food. Also may I interest you a job in the Daycare or Kindergarten. Or even Dragon Hall."

"Thank you. And I would love to take a job in the Kindergarten." Avragal says.

"Well I do believe there is a small house available a few blocks from here." I smile at him.

"Lead the Way."

We eventually arrive at the house.

"You will owe about $1,000 for this house and I'll give you one year to pay that debt. As the pay for the Kindergarten is $100 a day that is more than enough time to pay that. Also please remember to pay your taxes." I say. He nods.

"Thank you again."

This was one of the houses I had built when I first became leader.

I get back to my office in Town Hall. I make sure I have all my paperwork done and head down the the Throne Room. Jay is waiting for me there. I take a seat.

"Jay is this the kidnapper??"

"Yes Mal."

"I trust you to deliver the correct punishment?? Release the prisoners and nurse those in need of medical help."

"You can trust me."

"Now I do have a few words for the kidnapper."

"Go right on ahead."

"Why'd you kidnap the people you kidnapped??"

"I-I had to. I-I've been st-st-stealing food from these people and wh-when th-they f-f-found out they wanted to arrest then since they had barely been able to survive because of the food I left them. So I kidnapped them since I didn't want to be arrested."

"I see, but you could've just come and found me if you needed help with food."

"I'm sorry."

"Well it's too late now, you've stolen the food and kidnapped the people."

"P-p-pleaaaaaaase." He pleaded. I shook my head. Jay returned and took him out.

That night I go to bed, feeling I had been successful today.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter!! Next Chapter will be the meeting with King Adam and Queen Belle.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Own Descendants!! Enjoy!!**

 **King Adam's POV**

Today was the day of the dreaded meeting with Maleficent at the Isle of the Lost. As we crossed the bridge to the Isle, I talked to Belle.

As we enter the island I quickly notice the changes. It has definitely changed, the change was good. The children seemed happy. There were no beggars sitting on the streets. There wasn't any stealing. The people looked better fed.

"This place has certainly changed." Belle says. I nod.

As we pull into Town Hall I see Children walking into the building led by a woman. Belle and I wait for all of them to enter. Once the last person, a woman, walks in we enter. The place looks cleaner and more alive. I see signs reading Daycare and Kindergarten. I lead Belle to the small meeting room.

When we get there we take a seat and Maleficent wasn't there yet. Typical Maleficent, always late. A few minutes later a girl with purple hair walks in.

"King Adam, Queen Belle." She curtsies. "Sorry I'm late, I had to go around the Isle for my daily check to make sure everyone is happy."

"Uhmmm who are you??" Belle kindly asks.

"My name's Mal. I am 13 and the Daughter of Maleficent. I am the New Ruler of the Isle of the Lost." She introduces herself.

"What happened to Maleficent, dear??" Belle questions.

"She wasn't a good leader so the people forced her to appoint a new leader, she didn't really care so picked the person closest to her which happened to be me." Mal explains.

"Anyways, how is the Isle of the Lost doing??" I ask.

"Everyone seems happy, there seems to be a few problems such as food shortage, all the food we get is rotten and old. Also, the buildings are in much need of renovation. I started a kindergarten and daycare a few days ago and it just opened today but I do wish for a new building for them." She formally informs us.

"So are you requesting more and better food?? You also wish for materials to rebuild some buildings and build a daycare and kindergarten building??" I ask.

"Yes I am."

"And what happened to the materials you had before??" Belle says.

"They've been used to build new homes for the poor and homeless, I hope you noticed the streets empty of beggars??"

"Yes, we have." Belle answers.

"And how about the food?? Do you distribute them equally and properly?? Maleficent had not." I tell her.

"Yes, every person gets at least two small meals a day."

"Good Good, then I do not see any problems with providing any of this." I promise her.

"Thank you."

"Now I would like to see the island and its changes."

"Right this way."

She shows us around the island, and greets everyone she sees. Surprisingly they all seem happy to see her, some talk to her about some of their problems and she promises to do something about them. I was very impressed. She really was different from her mother.

The island had clearly improved since she became ruler. She truly cared about all the islanders and villains. And I mean ALL.

"Thank you for coming!! And again thank you for all the help."

"Your welcome. You've been really welcoming. And good work with all that you've done here. Everything you asked for should arrive by next week if the council agrees which I believe they will. Also I would like to invite you to Auradon. As soon as I get back I do plan on organizing a meeting about everything I've heard today, so I wish for you to be there." I say.

"So you want me to leave now??"

"Yes, it'll only be a few hours." Belle replies for me.

"I will have to go and inform someone first."

"We'll be here, waiting." Belle smiles.

She runs out of the room. A few minutes later she returns. "Well then let's go."

We lead her to the limo we took here. We cross the bridge to Auradon. When we pull up into our castle, Cogsworth is there waiting. He opens the door and we get out.

"King Adam, Queen Belle, you've arrived later than usual."

"Yes yes, can you please call a meeting in two and a half hours??" I order.

"Yes, Sir." He bows and leaves.

"Now Mal, I would like to show you around Auradon, but I am busy, Belle may be able to though." I say turning to Mal. Belle nods.

"I'm not busy. I can do it."

Mal nods and Belle leads her to the castle entrance.

 **Mal's POV**

Belle opens the castle doors.

"This is the Castle."

"Mom!! You've finally arrived. You took longer than usual." A boy with brown organized hair and hazel eyes walks in.

"Hey Ben. Yes, Sorry for that, but they had gotten a new queen back there."

"Oh. Well Mom's who's this??"

"This is Mal. She's the new queen of the Isle." Belle introduces me.

Ben nods. "But isn't she a bit too young??"

"I would say so, she's only 13, but she is certainly capable."

"I see. Well why'd you bring her?? You never brought Maleficent."

"We need her at a meeting we are having in a few hours."

"Are you giving her a tour, Mom??" Ben asks.

"Yes."

"I can do it, if you want." Ben volunteers.

"Sure, who better than someone about the same age??"

I just stand there and listen to their conversation.

"Mal if it is fine with you, Ben will give you your tour."

"That's fine with me." I smile at her.

"Okay then. See you later, Mal."

I watch as she leaves and turn to Ben.

"So??" I ask.

"Well, hello. I'm Ben. Son of King Adam and Queen Belle." He says.

"Mal. Daughter of Maleficent, and leader of the Isle." I I introduce myself.

He then shows me around Auradon. I'm amazed by pretty much everything.

"So we have a few minutes left. We can talk I guess."

"Sure."

"So how'd you become the leader of the Isle??"

"Well mom used to rule. But she honestly did not care about the citizens and would not share the food equally. She wasn't the best ruler you can say. So the people demanded a new leader. She just picked the person closest to her which happened to be me. And now I'm the ruler. At first they weren't thrilled to have a 12 year old as their queen, but I proved myself to be a good leader so they've accepted me by now." I explain.

He nods. "That's cool. Is it hard??"

"Being the queen??"

"Yeah, it's hard, but it's totally worth it. All the changes you make, make you feel so accomplished."

"So do you have any friends back in the Isle??"

"The closet I have to friends is Evie, Jay, and Carlos."

"So how's life back in the Isle??"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Do you go to school, even though your the Queen and everything??" He asks curiously.

"Not all the time. I miss most of school but I do attend every once in awhile. The teachers don't really care because all we learn at school is how to be evil and they think I'm evil enough."

"Really you don't seem evil."

"That's because right now I'm supposed to be a Queen. When I'm not a Queen I'm usually stealing with Jay, 'making art' on the walls, causing trouble, or angering my rival, Uma."

"Really, why would you do that, if your a Queen??"

"Well since I'm Queen nobody can stop me, it's not as fun, but you know."

"Not really. I don't really do bad things like that."

"Right."

"So well what do you do when your not doing all your Queen work or being bad??"

"I talk to the people in the Island. I draw."

"I see."

"I think the meeting is starting soon so I should go. Do you know where the Meeting Room is??"

"Yeah. I can take you there."

"Thanks."

"Race you to the castle??"

"Your on, but you won't win!!"

"Go!!" He dashes off. It catches me off guard. But I recover quickly and catch up.

I run past him and stop when I get to the castle. Ben gets there a few moments after me.

"How * _Breathes*_ Are You So Fast!!??"

"You have to run when you steal."

"Well the Meeting Room is right this way."

He leads me to a room with large doors. He opens it and holds the door for me. I walk in and thank him I then go to where King Adam and Queen Belle is sitting. Most of the council members are already here I think.

"Mal!! You've finally arrived." King Adam greets.

"Yeah. Am I late??"

"A bit. We were waiting for you. Your seat is right there next to Belle." I nod and walk over. I take a seat.

"Hello Everyone!! I have called this meeting cause I would like to discuss an important matter." King Adam's voice said loudly.

"Which is??" Aladdin I think says.

"Today I went to the Isle and found out they are now led by a new queen."

"And??" Rapunzel asks.

"I was impressed by her work. She is very young and has only started a year ago. I brought her with me. Her name is Mal and she is sitting right next to Queen Belle."

"You brought a villian to Auradon?!!" Mulan asks.

"Don't worry. I assure you she will not do anything to hurt any of you. Now Mal can you introduce yourself."

I nod and stand up. "Hello." I curtsy. "My name is Mal Faery. I'm the Queen of the Isle. My mother is Maleficent."

"She has brought to my notice that the conditions back in the Island are very bad. The food is rotten and the buildings are in danger of falling. She asked for more food. She also requested they be in better condition. Mal has also asked for more materials to rebuild Dragon Hall, build a daycare and kindergarten, and also rebuild homes and construct new buildings. The materials they had before had all been used for building homes for the poor."

"I would like to know, what else has she done??" Queen Elsa asks.

"I honestly do not know the answer to that so Mal can answer that."

"Well I've first enforced some laws and created new laws. I hired some law enforcers and got some advisors. I built homes for the homeless. Distributed the food evenly, talked to the people of the island for their issues, built town hall, and recently started a Daycare and Kindergarten. I also improved Dragon Hall. And I've done a lot of other small things." I list.

"I think I do trust her. She has proven to be a good leader even if her mother is _Maleficent."_ Queen Aurora says.

"Alright then, all in favor of giving her the things she's requested." Most of the council raises their hands.

"Then the food and materials will arrive by next week."

"Uhmm King Adam, you said this was an important matter??"

"Yes, I would like to give Mal a seat in the council."

Gasps were heard all around the room, but the news shocked me the most.

"She would come to Auradon once a month for the monthly meeting and also any other important meeting. She has proven she was a natural and good leader. So all in favor of adding her to the council.

A bit more than half raise their hand. And that settles it. I'm now apart of the council.

"Mal, would you like to join the council??" Queen Belle asks.

"I will." I agree.

"Mal you are now apart of the council. You are the Isle's representative."

 **That's the Chapter. Ben and Mal have met.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't Own Descendants. Enjoy the Chapter!! This will probably be one of my best chapters yet.**

 **Third Person POV**

News spread fast and wide of the new Queen on the Isle. The young queen was unsuprisingly not very favored by the people at Auradon.

People wanted to know more. Many didn't trust her yet. She would often visit Auradon. At first it was only once a month for the council meetings but soon it became more often, as the King and Queen had often seemed advice from her.

Reporters knew she was the Daughter of Maleficent and could be quite scary, they also knew she was only 13, but that didn't stop them from crowding her with questions and cameras. After all, a Queen as young as herself was unheard of.

Meanwhile Mal was usually busy with her improving the Isle that she got to rarely see Evie, Jay, and Carlos. She would only rarely see Prince Ben during her visits to Auradon. And eventually not at all. Hence, she eventually forgot about him. But soon she started to come just right on time, not any earlier or later. And she would leave as soon as it ended, she was a busy person you know.

Her life for the next three years to sum it up was be queen, hang with her friends, talk to some of the islanders, visit Auradon, and there would be the occasional avoid being killed by one the few people who did not like her as Queen. Her life was just that for the next three years, but all that changed when the soon-to-be King had carried out his first proclamation.

Ben, on the other hand hadn't forgotten about Mal. In fact, Mal was one of the reasons he had chosen his first proclamation. He knew it would be risky, but really wanted this to happen. He knew the children of the Villians were innocent. Mal was obviously not her mother, she tried to be, but she wasn't. Ben could see it in her eyes. She didn't want to be evil, it was her mother who wanted her to be evil. His dad was furious when he told his parents, he knew Mal wasn't completely good, and Ben knew he did have his doubts about her.

 **Ben POV**

I patiently waited as the tailor measured me. He wanted to get the correct measurements for my crown and king suit. I looked out the window and saw the Isle of the Lost. It was clearly better than before. The buildings were just barely seen. Before they were all run-down and ugly. Now they were newer, cleaner, steadier, and were actually very pretty looking homes. Mal had designed them. She told me all about it. I was quite sad as she got busier and busier with being Queen and all. He hadn't seen her for about two years now. She grew more and more distant. Whenever she came I would hope she come earlier, but never did. One time she had visited Auradon Prep to see how their education worked so she could improve some of the school back at the Isle. Of course she wasn't going to add some of the classes such as Common Etiquette. But she did want to add a math class as villians did need math for scheming. I had tried talking to her a couple of times but she always seemed to be in a conversation with someone or really focused.

Anyways, I looked out to the Isle of the Lost. Looking at it did give me some confidence. I was going to tell my parents about my proclamation.

Just then dad and mom walked in.

"How is possible that you're going to be crowned King next month? You're just a baby," Dad beamed.

"He's turning 16, dear." Mom corrected him.

"Sixteen? That's still far too young to be crowned King. I didn't make a good decision until I was 42."

"You married me at 28."

"It was either you or a teapot." He joked as he shot a wink at me. My mom glared at him.

"Kidding." He shot a smile at her.

"Mom, Dad." I boldly started and tried to step down, but the tailor wouldn't let me. "I've chosen my first proclamation." The motion me to go on and I do.

"I've decided that the children on the Isle of the Lost should be given a chance to... live here... in Auradon."

My parent's faces hold a look of shock.

"It's just every time I look at the Isle I feel like they've. been abandoned."

My dad then snaps out of it and his look of shock transforms to fury.

"But we haven't!!! We help Mal improve the Isle!!!!! IT MAY HAVE BEEN ABANDONED BEFORE BUT IT ISNT ANYMORE!!!!"

"Well dad, the children don't need to be imprisoned!! Thy haven't done anything!! Why do they have to pay for their parents' mistakes?" I ask remaining calm.

"The island isn't that bad!!! Ever since Mal started ruling it's been pretty good!!!!"

"Dad!! We're living in paradise compared to heaven!! I think the children deserve a chance. I believe that they can turn good. Mal did."

"Mal's not completely good yet, in fact she's still mostly evil. Sure she is able to behave and be civilized back here, but that's only since she cares for the well being of the island. She's still evil!!"

"So you don't trust her??"

"No not completely!! She's helped me realize how bad the island was and I just brought her here since I knew I had to help."

"Dad hear me out. We'll start with only a few. I've already chosen them."

"Adam, I gave you a second chance." Mom said to him.

That seemed to do the trick as he grumbled "Fine. Who are they??"

"Cruelly De Vil." I start. Dad nods. "Jafar." He nods again. "Evil Queen. And," Mal is next. I knew dad might have a problem with her though. "Maleficent"

"You want to bring Mal to Auradon?!! Ben, Mal has to rule over the Isle!!!! She's been able to keep peace on the island all through her reign!! If she comes here she won't be able to rule the Isle and it will be chaotic again!!!!" My dad roars.

"Dad, I've come up with a solution, she can visit once a day in the morning. She will be excused of her classes and can also go after class. She will pick someone to watch over the island when she is gone and make the decisions that have to be made right away. She has law enforcers so it will be fine. If anything major happens someone can contact her and she can leave and go over there." I say.

"And how will she get there??"

"She can take a car with a button for the force field."

"And how do we know she won't let anyone free??"

"She didn't let anyone free when she came to Auradon before, and besides she will be accompanied by the driver. And if it's urgent, the Fairy Godmother can freeze all the villians and open up the forcefield so either Mal or the Fairy Godmother can teleport Mal in."

King Adam sighs. "Fine. If anything goes wrong on the island it is your fault."

"Okay. Thank you, dad." Ben smiled triumphantly.

"Send a messanger to the island and have a limo pick them up tomorrow if they accept." King Adam commanded Lumier as he left.

 **That's the Chapter!! Mal's POV next. Hope you enjoyed!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Descendants. Enjoy the Chapter!!**

 **Mal's POV**

I had some extra time so I decided to cause some trouble with Evie, Jay, and Carlos. We were singing Rotten to the Core while we did. Everyone on the Isle knows that, that was our signature song, if you heard it you would know we were coming. Back before I was Queen if they heard the song, they would either run or hide and hope.

"I'm Rotten to the Core!!" We all finished. I stole a lollipop from a kid and turned to my friends and held it up.

I was facing my friends and watched as everyone ran terrified. I groaned in my head and whipped around. And there stood my mother's guards.

"Hello Mother."

My mother asks us to help her escape a lot. Many times her attempts has failed, which ended up with me punished.

The most feared villian stepped out from behind the guards' backs and smiled at me. It was one of her hopeful smiles. The ones where she has a plan to escape or conquer Auradon.

"You four have been chosen to go to school... in Auradon." Maleficent said pointing at the four of us.

All my friends tried to run, but Mother must've had already thought of that as her guards stopped them.

"What?!!! Mom!!! I can't!! I have to rule the Isle!! And do you expect me to go to school with prissy pink princesses?!!!"

"And handsome princes." Evie interrupts dreamily, but I ignore her.

Going to Auradon practically three times a month is bad enough!!!!" I protest.

"Mal walk with me."

I sigh and go with her. We take a few steps and she tells me her plan.

"You are to go to Auradon. Steal the Fairy Godmother's Wand and bring it to me." She explains to me. Of course, she wouldn't let us go unless she had a plan.

"Fine Mother."

So we walked back to the group and she took us back to her castle. Jafar, Cruella De Vil, and Evil Queen were already there looking bored. When they noticed us, Evil Queen brightened, but the others just looked the same.

"Evie!!!" The Evil Queen sing-songed.

"Yes mother??"

Evil Queen told Evie to find a prince with a big castle and "LOTS AND LOTS OF MIRRORS". Then Evie giggles which Evil Queen tells her not to cause wrinkles. Nothing out of the ordinary except we are going to Auradon... and live there.

"Jay can't go!! Who's going to refill my shelves if he leaves??" Jafar announces. Mother just rolls her eyes.

Everything seemed so normal, but it wasn't. Auradon was really an amazing place, it's just too... bright. And everyone there seems so... well perfect!! It's always annoyed me when I go there.

"Neither can Carlos." Cruella starts which I ignore. Her voice is just so irritating I can't stand listening to it!!! I don't notice my mother talking. Next thing I know she is looking into my eyes and forcing me to look in hers forcing me to go to Auradon and get the wand. I try to fight back, but well I can't.

"Ugh Fine." I mutter.

Mother looks so pleased she doesn't realize I had just _muttered_ to her.

"Mom, what should I do about the Isle??"

"Don't worry about the island, Mal. If you get the Wand then we'll all be free anyways!!"

"But what about before I get the Wand??"

"Fine fine. You have to choose a person to rule while your gone. You can skip your morning classes and come to the Isle. You can come here after school too if you want. But you are to slee at Auradon. If anything important happens the person you choose to rule will let you know and you tell your teacher and you'll be excused and come to the Isle."

"Okay. Well when do we leave??" I was already thinking about who to choose. Hmmmmm... Uma maybe?? She was my rival, but she used to be my friend. My _best_ friend actually. Until _it_ happened. I knew she was capable. I couldn't really trust anyone on this island.

"20 minutes."

20 minutes to find a new leader and then pack!! I'd better work quick.

"Evie can you pack for me if I don't return in time??"

"Sure. After I finish mine."

"Thanks."

I run off to go find Uma. I knew she wasn't the best choice I was honestly worried what will happen. I then think of something else. Maybe Hades' Daughter, Hadrey. Then decide against it, she was just too... destructive. I sigh and knock on her door.

Ursula answers it. Great. She hated me. Absolutely hated, loathed.

"What are _you_ doing here??"

"I need to talk to Uma."

"I heard you were going to Auradon."

"Unfortunately, now I need to see her." I say firmly. I knew she _was_ scared of me.

"Fine. Uma!!!"

"Yes??" Uma appeared in the doorway. When she saw me she glared at me.

"What are _you_ doing here??"

"Trust me I don't want to be here either."

"Yea. I can _totally_ trust you cause last time I did, you embarassed me!!!" She sarcastically remarks.

"Ha!! Like you were an angel." I shoot back rolling y eyes.

"Now. Shush. I'm a busy person, and I came here for a reason."

"Yes??"

"I'll be going to Auradon."

"Of course, you've practically been living with them for the past three years!!"

"Not like I have a choice!! Besides if I didn't you wouldn't have had this fine building as a home!!!" I reply. "Anyways, I am Queen and living in Auradon would be quite hard so I need to pick someone to rule while I'm gone and of course I'll come back everyday in the morning half of the day and probably after school too. And if anything goes wrong even more often." I explain.

"So you want me to that person??"

"Yea. And don't you try anything to make everything horrible again, understand??"

"Uh-huh. How can I when your pretty much going to only be gone for like 4 hours?? And besides I like how you rule. I may not like you, but your reign is good."

"True. Anyways I've got to go."

"How would I contact you if anything you know... goes bad??"

"Ask my mom."

"She hates me!!"

"She hates everyone and I'll tell her to not be so... bad."

"Even if she's half as bad as she usually is, she's still horrible."

"Yeah. Your problem not mine now bye see you tomorrow??"

"Yep." She nods. I run back home and find that Evie has already packed and they were all already in the limo waiting for me.

"Hey Jacob."

"Morning, Mal!!" He replies.

Jacob was my usual driver when I went to Auradon. He was as evil as a person from Auradon could get. Heck he may even be eviler than Randall Boggs. All he did was scare a couple of children and threaten a monster.

As we crossed the bridge my friends all thought it was a trap and I thought it'd be fun to scream with them so that they would think even more it was a trap. When the bridge created itself I laughed.

"Mal!!! You scared me even more!!" Evie complained.

"I know. That was the point. And didn't your mother tell you not to show fear??" I playfully scold.

"No. My mother was all, don't use a brain. This is how you do makeup. You got to be good at housework."

I frown. "Oh yeah."

When we pull up to Auradon, horns are blaring and there are so many people there. And what do Jay and Carlos do?? Bad first impressions. They roll out of the car wrestling for something. I'm honestly not sure they are tangled up in a bunch of things I can't tell which one they are fighting for.

"Guys, GUYS, we have an audience." I whisper-yelled.

They quickly got up at that. "Uhmm Hello." They laugh embarrassed.

"Just Cleaning Up." Jay says.

"Leave it like you found it." The Fairy Godmother sing-songs. "And by that I mean just leave it."

They grudgingly toss everything back in the car and shut the door.

" _Hello_ Foxy." Jay winks when he sees the girl with perfect curly brown hair and brown eyes. She was the perfect example of a prissy pink princess!! And as soon as I saw her I knew I hated her. It was like there was a strong connection of hate between us. She just laughs uncomfortably, but obviously likes the attention.

"Down Bog, this ones already taken."

The Fairy Godmother takes this opportunity to start. "Welcome to Auradon Prep. I'm Fairy Godmother, headmistress." She says.

"THE Fairy Godmother?? As in Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo?" Evie asked.

"Bibbidi Bobbidi You know it!!" She beamed.

"Yeah. I always wondered what it felt like for Cinderella when you just…APPEARED out of nowhere with that sparkling wand and warm smile…and that sparkly wand."

"That was a long, long time ago. And as I always say, 'Don't Focus on the Past or You'll Miss the Future." The FGM said waving her arms to emphasize her point.

"It's good to finally meet you all, I'm Ben." The guy with brown hair and spring green eyes introduced himself.

Then the girl that Jay had flirted with added. "Prince Benjamin!! Soon to be King." She said like it was some sort of trophy.

"You hired me a prince. My mother is a Queen so I guess that makes me a princess." Evie dreamily smiled stepping up.

"The Evil Queen has no royal status here, and neither do you." The annoying girl said.

Ben decided to interrupt then. "And this is Audrey."

"Princess Audrey. Your girlfriend, right Benny-Boo." She beamed.

"Ben and Audrey will show you around." The FGM said leaving. "The doors of Wisdom are never closed!! But the library hours are from 8 to 11. I have a thing about curfews."

"This is a momentous occasion. One that will go down in history! Chocolate??" He asks Carlos who nods. "The day our two peoples heal." Ben announced. As he gave his little speech he shook all our hands.

"Or the day you show 4 people where the bathrooms are!!" I sarcastically say.

"A little bit over the top??" He chuckles.

"A little more than a little bit."

"So much for first impressions."

"I think you did alright for the first time. You'll get the hang of it. Carlos and Jay might also have to." We both laugh at that.

"Your Maleficent's Daughter, aren't you?? Yeah I totally do not blame your mother for trying to kill my parents and stuff." Audrey said. Then I realized why that hate for her comes from.

"Oh my mom's Aurora. Sleeping-"

I cut her off. "Beauty. Yeah I've heard of her. And I totally do not blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the world, but my mother, to their stupid daughter's christening party." I sweetly say.

"Water under the bridge!" She fake smiles.

"Totes." We both fake laugh and end with a sigh.

Then everyone knows the 'tour' which I'm not even sure you can call a tour. Then we meet in the boys room and try stealing the Wand. But fail because of Jay's stupidity.

 **Sorry if this chapter was too long. It's just so much happened. Hope you enjoyed!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys!! Since apparently that fanfic has gotten so popular so quick I guess I'm continuing it. It got even more support then my first fanfic which I've been working on for quite ahwile. So thanks for the support!! And here's the next chapter. Don't Own Descendants!!**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

 **Mal's POV**

Thanks to Jay we were now sitting in the dumbest class I've ever been to. And I've been to some dumb classes. School at the Isle was just dumb in general. I mean we were bad enough. We barely even learned anything at school. It was pretty much the students causing a bunch of trouble. So what class??

Remedial Goodness _101._ I'm not even sure why they added the _101._ Unless, there's another Goodness class you take after you pass this one called Remedial Goodness 102. Now I'm reminded of Carlos' Mothers Dalmatians. Since everyone refers to it as _101 Dalmatians._ I was sketching in my notebook when the Fairy Godmother called on me. I've only known her for a day and already knew she was going to irritate me. I mean she was nice!! Well I guess everyone her does irritate me. They're all so nice!! Except Audrey and Chad of course.

I hear the FGM call on Evie who asks what the second one is again. She doesn't answer and calls on me.

"Mal!" I look up. I quickly read the question of the board.

 _If someone hands you a crying baby-_ Why would anybody hand me a crying baby!!! I'm Maleficent Daughter, I could curse it if I wanted to!! _Do you:_

 _A) Lock it in a Tower_

 _B) Curse it_

 _C) Give it a bottle_

 _Or D) Carve out its Heart._

Seriously?!! Do they really think we are that dumb?? We know how to be good just don't do it!!

"C- Give it a bottle."

"Girl, you are on fire!!" Carlos says.

I roll my eyes. I guess they do have reason to believe we are that dumb.

"Just pick the one that sounds like it won't be any fun." I point out. Realization dawns on their faces.

I focus on my sketch again.

"That makes so much sense." Evie whispers to me. Just then a petite girl walks in squealing as she passed us.

"Hello Dear One."

"Hello Mother." She whispered. _Mother?? This is Fairy Godmother Daughter. This was just to easy._ I smile.

I was so focused on my thoughts I had missed FGM's introduction for her.

"What was her name again??" I ask Evie.

"Jane." She replies.

"Okay. If you find a vial of poison, what do you do??" If I find a vial of poison that wouldn't be good.

"Do you A) put it in the King's tea. B) Paint it on an Apple." Evie giggle at that. Her hand at the ready to launch up. "Or B) Hand it over to the proper authorities??" The Fairy Godmother asks. Evie raised her hand along with the boys.

"Jay." The FGM calls on him.

"C) Hand it over to the proper authorities." He smugly answers.

"Yes."

"I was gonna say that." Carlos pouts.

They start wrestling. And then are kicked out to go to the Tourney Field.

After class I went to my locker. That's when the perfect prince, Ben approached me.

"Hey how was your first day."

"Supeeeer." I sarcastically say.

"You should take this talent off your locker and into art class." He suggested. "I could uh sigh you up if you want."

I smirk when I see Jane pass in my peripherals. _Great._

"So what do you think??" Ben asks getting my attention again.

I smile and reply with a "Way to take all the fun out of it." Then whip around so my hair is now facing him and walk away. I hear him say "huh." Then follow Jane to the bathroom.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Hi!! It's Jane right?? I've always _loved_ that name... _Jane._ " I smoothly lie.

"T-That's Cool." She stammers and turns to leave.

I panic and stop her. "No!! Don't go!!"

"It's just I was hoping to make a friend. But you probably have all the friends you need though." I fake a sad look.

"No not really." She whispers.

"What?! I thought you'd have so much friends. With your mother being the Fairy Godmother and the Headmaster." I say. "Not to mention your..." I hesitate trying to think of something. "Your personality!"

"I'm sure you can make tons of friends." Jane replies. "You've got great hair!!" I smile. Just as I thought this would be harder than I expected it just gets easier.

"You know!! I've got just the thing for that!!" I take out my spell book and flip through it.

"Beware for swear, replace the old with new hair." I flick my hands up, down, and up again.

Her hair grows to a long curly style. It was beautiful. She grabs it and turns to the mirror. "Do my nose!!"

"I've been practicing, but I just can't." _Oh crap!! I forgot to go to the Isle. I mean I can't leave Uma in control of the Isle without checking on her!! I need to finish quickly._

I bet your mom can though. With that magic wand!! Just put on a sad face and ask." I demonstrate for her.

"You think that's gonna work?!!"

"Well yeah!!! I've got to go though. I have to check on the Isle."

"Check on the Isle?? Yeah I'm still the Queen there remember?" I rush out. I run into Ben.

"Hey Ben!! I've got to go to the Isle to check on them. Do you know where the Fairy Godmother's Office is??" I ask.

He nods. "I can't take you there if you want." He offers. I agree.

He starts leading me towards the Fairy Godmother's Office.

Then I think of something. "You know. You seem so familiar, but I don't remember. So do I know you??"

He looks disappointed, but puts on a smile. "Yeah. Ben remember?? We talked a couple of times when you came to Auradon. I'm the Beast and Belle's son?? The one that gave you a tour when you first came here??" He says hopefully. I frown. _What??_

"What?? I don't remember that..." I say confused.

"Oh." Now he definitely looks disappointed.

We then silently walk down to the Fairy Headmaster's office. I knock. "Come in." Her high voice tells me. So I do.

"Mal what brings you here??"

"I need to go to the Isle to check on it." I explain. She nods. "It's only been a day, I'm sure it's fine."

"It would be, but I left _Uma_ in charge!!! She's probably planning on some revenge against me. The island will probably be havoc again!!"

She sighs. "Very well. Get back by 12." She tells me. I nod. That gives me about 3 hours.

"Can I come too??" Ben asks.

The FGM hesitates. "Ask your parents Ben."

"Please. I will be King soon, then I won't be able to go since I have too much work. I want to see how the Isle is so I can help them." He begs.

"Ask your parents." She repeats. He sighs and pulls out his phone.

"Mom?? Can I go to the Isle with Mal please?? I want to know how it is there so I can improve it when I become King since I won't be able to do it when I am King."

I hear a muffled response. I was inwardly groaning.

"Thanks Mom!! Bye!!" He hangs up. I'm guessing she said yes.

"She said yes." I knew it.

The FGM nods. "The Limo is ready."

We go down to where the limo is. Ben opens the door for me.

"Isn't that the job of the chauffeur??" I ask.

"Yes. That is _my_ job." The chauffeur says amused.

Ben laughs. He gets in the car after me. A few minutes later we were pulling up.

We pull up into Town Hall.

I get off and go down to my office. Uma was not there. So I go to the Throne Room.

And she was sitting there in my seat.

"Uma. Get off my seat." I order. She rolls her eyes, but does it.

"Yes, _Queen_ Mal."

I take a seat in it. "Ben, this is Uma, Daughter of Ursula. Uma, Ben."

"Why'd you bring _him_ here?"

"He wanted to. So how's the Isle??"

"I don't know?? Nothing big happened."

"You didn't do any of the things I told you to do!! Of course I have to do it myself."

"Well why would I help my rival."

I roll my eyes. "Well I chose my rival to take my place."

Ben just awkwardly stood there. Uma and I just glared at each other.

"Whatever. I've got to go check on everybody now." I say. "Go back to Ursula's Place. Come back at 12 when I'm gone."

"Fine." She grumbles.

I stand up and walk out. I head to the closest house. Captain Hook's place. Ben follows me, of course.

"Mal. I heard you went to Auradon. What are you doing back??"

"I am still Queen so I have to visit once a day." I tell him. He nods.

"Well how's Uma doing??"

He shrugs. "Fine I guess. She doesn't do much. Just sits in Town Hall, nothing bad happened so I guess okay."

I nod. "Well okay thanks for the report. Any thing you need, problems?? I'd suggest you say everything now, we've got the soon-to-be-king here." I joke pointing to Ben.

"No nothing."

"How about your children??"

"They seem bad enough."

"Enough food??" He nods.

"Well have an evil day." I say.

I continue that to every other house I pass. It doesn't take long. It's just a quick questioning.

Then I see a riot right outside of Town Hall in the middle of visiting. _Oh no._

"We don't want Uma!!" They chant.

I quickly push through the crowd making sure Ben is still following me. If he goes missing, I would get in major trouble.

"People of the Isle!!! Relax!! I will be here every morning and after school!! Uma will do a better job I assure you."

They continue to chant.

"ENOUGH!!! I'm still here!!!! Return to your homes!!!" I command. "I promise if Uma continues doing a horrible job I will pick someone else to be here while I'm gone. And besides I'll be here a lot. I'll pretty much only be gone for 4 hours or so during the school day. And of course the night. They reluctantly listen. I breathe a sigh of relief. I march down to Ursula's Fish and Chips.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Uma!!!!!!!!" I shout. Ben right on my trail.

Ursula opens the door. She gives me a Luck of disgust. She's hated me since I beat her daughter. I was far more evil than her...

"Ursula, where's the Uma??"

She rolls her eyes at me. "Wouldn't you what to know??"

"Ursula I know your still mad at me and my mother since we're far more evil than you and Uma, but I have gotten over it and I believe you should too."

"Villians hold their grudges." She grumbled.

 _Of course I think_ "Right. Stop being pathetic, holding grudges won't help unless you release them."

She gives me an irritated look. I was impatient now. I've only got about 10 minutes left. I push Ursula out of the way.

"UMA!!!! GET OVER HERE NOW!!!!!" I roar.

She slowly stroll right it, looking so innocent. "Yes, your highness??" She dares to smile.

"Why is it that I'm getting... reports that you aren't ruling well??"

She gives me a look that says _are seriously that dumb??_ "Cause I'm not."

"That's it your done. I'm going to get Hadie."

"Hadie?!!! Daughter of Hades."

"Yeah. Who else on the Isle is named Hadie??"

"Why her???"

"I trust her."

"That's totally against what your mother taught you."

"My mother also taught me to break the rules. Speaking of I've got to go talk to her."

"Well fine."

"Did you seriously waste my time?!!! I should've just somebody to tell you!! Now I have to go find Hadie. I won't be able to speak to mother."

"About st-"

"Not here." I say reminding her Ben was here.

"I could care less if he knew." Ben just looked really confused.

"Knew what?" He asked.

"Nothing!!" I grab his hand and pulled him out of Ursula's Fish and Chips.

"Let's go, I have to talk to Hadie."

On the way there I bump right into Gaston Jr, the elder of the two Gaston Brothers.

"So what brings you here, Mal?? Did you change your mind about the date and come to tell me??" He winks.

"I'm never going on a date with you!! I've got better things to do. I'm sure you probably don't understand since all you can do is attempt to get a girl you will never be able to get."

"Mal, you have nooo idea _what_ you are talking about, girls swooon for me."

"Yeah since they've obviously haven't got a life either."

He scoffs. "That hurt, _Maleficent_."

"Do. Not. Call. Me. That."

He smirks. "Or what??"

"Or this." I punch him, then stomp on his foot right after kicking him in the leg. I grab Ben and we continue to walk to Hadie's. I knock.

Hades answers. He wasn't my favorite villian. I didn't understand why he wanted to kill Hercules to be honest. But I guess that's what makes him evil.

"I need Hadie now."

Hadie jumps down from the air and lands on the ground with a smile. "Someone call me??"

"Your in charge of the Isle while I'm gone now. Uma failed."

"Although I'm disappointed to not have been asked sooner, I'll accept. But next time you don't come to me first, your dead."

"Well you have no choice anyways. It just makes it easier."

"I may get annoyed every so once in awhile and it might result in someone dead, but I can do it."

"Don't kill anyone." I warn.

"What?!!! That's no fun!!!"

"Well not everything in life is fun. Now come on Ben."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

We quickly get back into the limo. When we get to Auradon Prep we head down to the FGM's office. When we open the door, she looks pretty mad.

"Like to explain why you are late, Mal??"

"Uhmmm Ben will??"

 **That's the Chapter!! Bal will be a thing just so you guys know. Will you guys like a chapter of Evie, Jay, and Carlos or a Bal chapter?? PM or put your answers in your reviews!! The days for this fanfiction is Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday. And if I have time maybe more... this week I have a load of time so I will bring out many chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't Own Descendants, that would go to Disney I think?? I'd like to thank Depressed Death and Allthingsfantasy for the helpful advice!! Also this fanfiction won't have that many chapters. Also I've got some important news if you guys want to know when this story will end!! Anyways enjoy the Chapter!!!**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

 **Evie POV**

Auradon was just incredible!! The people, not so much. I was loving it here, I really didn't know if I wanted to steal the Fairy Godmother's Wand. But the thing was the boys weren't stumbling over each other for me!! Isn't that like how it works. I be pretty with all my makeup and beautiful dresses, courtesy of myself of course, the guys all want me. But nope, not in Auradon. I really don't miss the Isle, I do feel guilty about saying that, but I feel so free here!!! I can tell Mal is having a hard time trying to think of a plan to steal the Fairy Godmother's Wand since she's mostly busy with the Isle or School Work.

Mal furiously flipped through all the pages in her mother's spell book. Jane is ranting about her mother. And Jay and Carlos are playing Tourney. From what the people have told me about Tourney, Carlos won't really be good for it.

As soon as Jane finished her rang I decided to speak up. "Hey Mal, shouldn't you do your homework??"

She groaned. "Arghhhhhh!!!!!! I've got so much other things to do!!"

"Maaal. Jane is here, remember?!!" I remind.

"Right."

Just then a rather pretty looking girl strolled in. She was pretty tall and thin. She had short black hair. Mal stopped looking through the spell book.

"Hey guys. I'm Lonnie!!" We all just started at her blankly.

"Mulan's Daughter." She said like it was obvious.

Mal said. "Okay??" And as the sister-like figure of her life I knew she was thinking. _What the heck is this, Lonnie, doing here?? And why am I even talking to her? I could be flipping through my spell book right now!!_

I like what you did to Jane's Hair. So I was wondering if you can do mine??" She smiled.

Mal gave her a scowl. "And _why_ would I do that for you??"

She waved a bag of money in her hands. I took that as my cue to take it and help her myself. I mean if Mal wasn't going to do it I would.

"Okay. Well how about you lose the ban-" I started, but was _rudely_ interrupted by Lonnie. I was going to correct her on interrupting a villian but stopped myself. No, we have to gain their trusts so we can steal the Wand easier and not be suspected.

"No I want Mal to do it. I want it cool, like Mal's." Lonnie interrupted. Mal sighed and got up. She put her arms around one of the poles to her bed and flipped through her spell book.

"Beware for swear, replace the old, with _cool_ hair." Mal chanted. She waved her hands in the air in a odd formation. And Lonnie's hair magically grew longer dying its end to a brown color. It curled itself.

Lonnie went to the closet mirror which was obviously mine, since Mal didn't have a mirror. Her face help a shocked expression.

Then I figured she must've not liked it. "I know!! It looks like a mop!! We should cut it-" I started, but was interrupted AGAIN by Lonnie!! One day she will learn not to interrupt a villian.

She interrupted with something that surprised me. "No no!! I like it. Just-" she stopped there to rip the bottom of her skirt a bit. I quickly finished Chad's homework along with mine and continued working on my dress.

"Mal??"

She snapped. "What?!!"

"Shouldn't you go to the Isle to check to make sure it's running smoothly??"

"I put Hadie in charge instead. Hadie I can trust. Or at least as deep as trust gets in the Isle. I know she'll figure it out. I think she's got it. Besides they'd call me if something's going on there. No call, nothing bad."

"Still, Uma likes control. If she loses it, what would she do??"

"If she does anything, I will killll her." Mal says. And I knew she meant it. Uma and her, well they didn't get along well... anymore at least.

Just then Carlos decided to join us. He leaned on Mal's bed typing away.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

 **Jay's POV**

I had just landed a spot on the Tourney Field. Coach asked me to see him after class. I was pretty good at it!! I didn't know how to play, but based on what I'm seeing I think you get it in the goal. The only part I made up was attacking pretty much everyone.

When I met with Coach he showed me something called a "Rule Book". A book of rules, it sounded dumb. The only rules we had on the Isle were "Stealing is fine as long as you don't get caught." Pretty much all crimes were fine as long as you didn't get caught. Mal would usually find out about them though. If it was stealing she'd decide the punishment based on the thing they stole. If it was death- she'd have them put in jail for a lifetime or sometimes even death.

The working with a team thing was weird. Dad always told me, if you want to win you have to make sure everyone else loses or is injured. So I tell coach that.

"Jay, a team is like a family." He started.

I stopped him there. "Oh you do not want to be in my house at dinner."

Then he thought of something else. "Okay, then a team is like a body. All the parts work together for one thing."

I smiled. "Then can I be the fist?!!" I'm pretty sure that means I can tackle most of the other players then.

He hesitates. "Uhh... sure??"

"Yea!!" I cheer.

Ten minutes later I'm in a Tourney Jersey. I stroll down to Mal and Evie's Room.

When I open the door I show them my jersey. They congratulate me. And for the first time I feel like I can finally feel a sense of belonging. I feel so happy here with my friends in Auradon. I see Carlos petting a dog. Evie making new dresses. The only person that still looks out of place is Mal. She is flipping through her spell book to find a way to get the Wand.

I ask her if the thing with Jane worked out. And we'll un guessing she didn't have the best day.

"Do you think, I would be flipping through every page in this book if it worked?!!"

I sighed. Then Evie decided to talk.

"The coronation is coming up. The whole school is going. And they're going to use the Wand to coronate Ben."

Mal perked up then. "Really??"

"Yeah. And I've got nothing to wear!!" Evie says rather frustrated. We all start thinking for a minute.

I think about if I really want to do this. Evie about what to wear. I'm not sure what Carlos is thinking. But I definitely know what Mal is thinking about. How to steal the wand.

A knock on the door brings us out of our thoughts. Mal gets up to open it. And of course Ben stands there. I mean who else would talk to us??

He looked nervous? "I was wondering if you had and questions or problems??"

Mal answered for all of us. "Noooooooooo??" She said stretched the o to turn to us to look for approval. We all nod. "Nope."

"Okay then if you need anythi-" Ben began, but Mal interrupted him.

"Wait!! Is it true we can go to your coronation??"

"Yep. The whole school goes." He confirmed.

"Would it be possible if the four of us could stand near the front to... _soak all that goodness_??" She lied.

Ben hesitated. "I wish, but the only people who can stand in the front is me, my folks, the Fairy Godmother, and my girlfriend."

"Your girlfriend??" Mal asks. Ben nodded. "Yeah."

"Thee are a lot of other places to watch with a grea-" Mal then shut the door on him. And smiled with her back to the door.

"I think it's time _Bennyboo_ got a new girlfriend." Mal smiled.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

 **Carlos POV**

I was being chased by a dog!!! Ben wanted me to run to time me but as he looked down at his clipboard a dog came running towards me. _Oh no!!!_

"Whenever your ready." He looks up to me not noticing the dog yet. I get out of my shock of the dog chasing me and do the thing I've done all my life when I get scared. I dashed off like my life depended on it which it kinda did.

"That's a new record!!" Ben said stopping the timer. Then he realized I was still running.

"BEN!!!!!" I hollered while running. I ran into the forest. And I found a tree I could climb so quickly climbed up. Ben arrived a second later.

"Ben!! Help me!!!"

"Carlos!! It's okay!!"

"That _thing_ is a vicious pack animal!! It's gonna chase me down and rip out my throat!!!"

Ben chuckled. _What?!! How can he laugh at a time like this?!!_ "Who told you that??"

I swallowed. "My mom!! She's a dog expert." He picked it up. _Is he insane!!!??_

"Why are you holding it!!! It's gonna kill you Ben!!!" You could clearly hear the fear in my voice.

"Carlos, have you actually _met_ a dog before??"

 _Is he kidding me??_ "Of course not!!!"

"I think it's time you two meet. Dude this is Carlos. Carlos, Dude. Dude is the campus mutt." He explained.

Then I realized that thing wasn't to bad. I watched as Ben pet it and slowly climbed down.

"It doesn't look like a vicious rabid pack animal." I say as I jump down from the tree.

Ben hands Dude to me. I pet it. It licks my face I laugh. The fear that was weighing down my shoulders was gone now.

"Your a good boy... aren't you??"

"I guess you guys have it tough on the Isle."

I laugh. "Yeah, let's just say you don't get a lot of belly rubs."

"Good boy!! I mean-" he corrected himself embarrassed. "Your a good runner."

"Oh yeah thanks."

"Okay well I'm going to leave you two to...bond... and come find me when your done." I continue to pet the dog as Ben's figure gets smaller and smaller.

After I finish I go find Ben and he tells me my time and he tells me I can go. So I head down to the girls room and lean on Mal's bed.

She flips through the pages, as Evie finishes a new dress. And I look at images of dogs while petting Dude. A few minutes later Jay comes in. And the first thought I have is ' _Now things are complete!! The whole gang is here and life is so good. Compared to the Isle at least.'_ I could tell Evie and Jay also do feel happy here. They feel at ease. And I can relate to them. Here I don't have to work and do all the chores. I feel like Cinderella before she met Prince Charming back at the Isle. And Mal. Well I'm not sure about her. Our first day has passed and everything seems just great.

Ben comes by to check on us.

"I think it's time _Bennyboo_ gets a new girlfriend." Mal smiles. My first reaction would've been jumping in joy. But it's not. It's guilt and confusion. Do I _really_ want to do this?? Auradon has just been so great!!

 _What do I do???_

 **I'm ending here!! Also, this fanfiction won't be too long as I don't want to retell the whole story just parts that I think are important. So it'll only be about 10 chapters. I'll start asking for you opinions at Chapter 8 on a sequel. That was a decision I had only recently made. Well until Thursday!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey!!! Enjoy this chapter!! You guys know I don't Own Descendants. I believe Disney does. Enjoy!!!**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

 **Mal's POV**

I'm pretty sure you guys know how I made the love cookie. Ben refused to eat it. **(I didn't like the Love Cookie part, and I thought how Ben sang "Ridiculous" was just annoying so I made my own change.)** He claimed he didn't eat before a tourney game. Even my "Don't Take Food from a Villian," didn't work. And for some reason he broke up with Audrey anyways. After the game he asked me out... weird. And of course I accepted, it just made it easier to get the Wand. Everything was going as planned. Only I was feeling conflicted. Did I really want to do this?? I knew Jay, Carlos, and Evie didn't want to. I've known them for so long I know what they want. What would I even gain from this?? Did I want Maleficent to rule?? Truthfully, no.

On my date with Ben, I tried strawberries for the first time, watched Ben swim, sang "If Only", went into the lake to save Ben, he told me he loved him, and told him I didn't know what love was. And it was true. But I'm pretty sure you all know that.

"I told you, I loved you. But do you love me??" He asked. I looked away. I couldn't answer that question. And no matter how well I could lie, I couldn't lie to that question. It was just too important. I actually started to like Ben. I responded with a "I don't know what love feels like." He gave me a sad smile.

He offered. "I'll show you what love feels like." And I stayed quiet.

When we returned to my dorm, Evie immediately started firing questions.

I zoned her out. _Why does life have to be so complicated?? Should I be bad?? Should I be good?? I don't know what to do!!! Listen to my heart, or listen to my head??_ It was Family Day tomorrow, a day before the Coronation. It gave me a day to think about everything. This morning we had talked to our parents through a video call. It was a... disaster. It was pretty clear our parents didn't love us. Not as much as they loved that wand. Or at least for my mom anyways. Jafar loved stealing more than Jay. Cruella her stuffed dog. And the Evil Queen, princes. Ever since I came to Auradon I had been so stressed with the Isle, School, and stealing the wand. I had decided to just let the Isle be, I would just visit in the weekends. But we wouldn't have a weekend if I got the wand. School and stealing the wand was my focus. But if we steal the Wand then Maleficent would rule and me ruling the Isle will no longer be a thing. Arghhh!! I decided to just go to sleep. I got into bed right after changing and taking a shower and all that stuff. The next morning I got up, and it was time for... Family Day.

After the Marching Band and Ben's Dance Routine for a modified version of Be Our Guest. Ben introduced me to their parents which really wasn't necessary since I've already met them, but he insisted. We made our way to the croquet field.

"Hello." A old woman greeted me.

"Grammy." Audrey tapped her shoulder. Oh so it was Queen Leah mother of Queen Aurora. "Audrey!!!" she embraced her daughter. And I felt a jolt of jealousy when I saw that. I've never been hugged like that, heck I haven't even met my grandmother!!

"Grammy, I'd suggest you don't talk to this girl, unless you want another 100 year nap." Audrey obnoxiously said. Which didn't even make sense since Queen Leah wasn't even the one asleep.

Queen Leah exclaimed angrily. "You!! How are you here?!! And how have you stayed so young?!!" Ben took notice of this since he came to my rescue, or so I thought. He failed.

"Queen Leah, Maleficent is still on the Isle, this is her daughter. Don't you remember my proclamation to bring the children of the Isle here??"

"To do what, Ben??" Aurora asked. "Destroy us?!!"

Murmurs of agreement came from the crowd watching. We had drawn pretty much everyone's attention. "My daughter had to live with fairies because of your mother's curse. Her first steps!! Her first words!! I missed it!! I missed all of it!!!" She cried out.

I stepped up to apologize for my mother. But Chad stopped me.

"Don't do this, Chad." Ben told him.

Chad snorted. "Do what??? Why are you even helping them, Ben??!!"

Nobody said anything so he took that as a chance to continue. "You, stole another girl's boyfriend!!" He said pointing at me. The comment actually hurt. Because it was true. I did steal Ben from Audrey not because I loved him which was even worse. But because I needed to steal the wand.

Ben intervened there. "Hey!!" Chad just ignored him.

"You like hurting people!! And you!! Your just a gold digger and a cheat." I got angry at those comments. I mean he can insult me, but he does NOT insult my friends!! He was pretty lucky he didn't say anything about Carlos, since I was most protective of him.

"Well to be honest I think we are better than you!! We were actually raised to be evil, but you!! You turned evil on your own. Tricking girls using their flaws is just cruel!! You used Evie and her 'gold digger' ways just to get someone else to do their homework. If you guys do something bad you get grounded or scolded. On the Isle it's the other way around!! You do something good, you could get starved for a week, locked in a tight confinement, or even sometimes beat!! Even though the food was evenly shared among the families of the Isle, our parents would take most of the food for themselves. Even if you were the one that brought the food to your house. Jay may seem like he enjoys hurting people, but he doesn't. In fact, he's been on the other side plenty of times, but if he doesn't he'd be beat by his father. And Evie, the Evil Queen is always telling Evie to find a prince. So it's not her fault she's the way she is. You guys are just as evil as us, you know that??"

Chad decides to challenge us. "If you were beat then where's the bruises??"

"Hidden by Evie's Makeup." Jay said wiping some off revealing a bruise on his cheek. 3. 2. 1. Gasps.

"Well I doubt the Evil Queen would beat someone."

"She doesn't he punishment is making me go on a date with a stranger. If I'm too 'fat' she would starve me." Evie sadly frowns.

"And Maleficent??"

I decide to let someone else talk for me. So Jay does. "Maleficent doesn't even pay attention to Mal most of the time. But when she does she usually hits her, yells at her, starves her, or when she's in an extremely bad mood she would make Mal hurt herself while she just sits and watches.

"Mal?? Is that why you didn't want to swim in the Lake yesterday??" Ben asked me.

"That and I can't swim which you already knew."

He nodded.

"I don't think I can have lunch with you and your parents today, sorry Ben." I then walked away from the crowd. Telling Chad and Auradon all these things really did help me decide what to do. I decided not to steal the wand. If I do then I would have to suffer those things again and I didn't want that. I went to my dorm and laid on my bed pulling the bed covers over my head. And cried. I couldn't do it anymore. I may seem tough on the outside, but really I wasn't. I kept all my feelings bottled up and would be dying on the inside.

The door opened and Evie walked in to join me.

"Aww Mal!!" She hugged me. It was actually the first time in my life I was ever hugged. She cried in my shoulder. After we both finished we looked at each other silently.

Evie was the one to break the silence. "I've never actually seen you cry before, Mal." She laughed. And soon I joined her. And it felt good to laugh.

"Evie??"

Mal stopped laughing. "Yeah Mal??"

"I don't want to steal the wand. If we do any mom would rule and I don't want that. It would also mean I would lose my title of Queen of the Isle and I like being Queen. I get to make people happy and truthfully I like making people happy. When we said all those things are parents do to us, I realized if we do steal the wand then we'd have to suffer again."

"That's great Mal!! I don't want to steal the wand either. I love it here in Auradon."

"I know, Evie. When we first came here I saw your face brighten up. And I've never seen you so happy. Your my best friend and I want you to be happy. You don't belong in the Isle, I know that much."

"So part of the reason why you decided not to steal the wand was for me??!" She asked. I nodded. "Thanks Mal!!" She hugged me.

Jay and Carlos came in. They joined in the hug.

And I thought _So this is what a Real Family feels like_. And smiled.

 **That's the Chapter!! Next Chapter will be the Finale!! Different Ending. I thought the ending was pretty lame. Mal and Maleficent's Staring Contest didn't have a lot of action. Till Next Time Guys!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys!! First of All, I don't Own Descendants, that goes to Disney. Also I've got a very important question, is writing this fanfic illegal?? Caaause I really don't wanna get in trouble. Last Chapter!!! IF YOU WANT A SEQUEL, REVIEW!!!**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

 **Ben's POV**

Today was finally the day!! I finally become king. Of course it means much more work and responsibilities, but I was fine with it. I put on the suit I was fitted for. I nervously go down to Mal and Evie's Room and knock. Evie answers it.

"Hey Ben." She greets.

I then notice Mal was not there. "Where's Mal??"

"She hasn't checked on the Isle in awhile so she wanted to make sure everything was fine there." Evie explains. I nod.

"When will she be back??" I question. She thinks. "Probably in an hour if everything is perfect there, which it will not so maybe 2??"

I sigh. And leave. I go to my parents' castle.

"Hey Ben. You nervous??" Mom asks.

I nod. "Yeah."

She gives me a reassuring smile before saying. "You have nothing to be worried about!! Everything will be fine." I can't help but smile at her. "So how's Mal doing??" She asks.

"I don't know. She went to go check on the Isle this morning."

"Of course." Mom laughs. Even she knew how important the Isle was to Mal. "Well the Coronation is in 4 hours. And I've got things to do!!"

"Like??" I ask. What would she have to do??

She smiles. "Like reassuring your father you'll make a fine king before he breaks something."

I give her a questioning look. "Huh?"

"He doesn't seem ready to give up being king just yet. He's worried you will not do very good." I nod. He must still be worried since what happened at Family Day.

"You do that!!" I left the castle. I went to the Enchanted Lake for a swim to calm me.

 **Mal's POV**

I got up really early to see the Isle. It was 5 when I got up. I got ready as quietly as I didn't want to wake Evie up. I accidentally tripped on the skirt of a long dress, Evie had made, that hung from a chair. Of course it waked Evie up. We, Isle Kids, have always learned to be cautious even when sleeping. I explained to her where I was going. She nodded approvingly. I headed down to the FGM's office. I doubted she was awake, but gave it a try.

Surprisingly a "Come In," came from the other end. I slowly opened the door. The Fairy Godmother busily paced around her room putting papers in place.

"Mal!! Give me a minute. Last minute preparations for the Coronation." She said. I nodded and took a seat. I watched as she finished signing some papers and looking over some pictures. She made some calls to I think was Jane giving orders on a change of decor. Eventually she finished and took a seat on the other side of her desk.

"Now, what brings you here??" She calmly smiled.

I felt a bit guilty for interrupting her, but I got over it. It was a pretty common feeling back in the Isle. "I wanted to go to the Isle real quick to check on it. I haven't been there for a few days."

"Ahh yes. I'll call a limo right now. It should be ready by the time you get outside to the usual spot." I nod.

"Also," I start. Then hesitate. Do I really want to tell the FGM of choosing good and how we were supposed to steal her wand. I choose against it. She looks at me expectantly.

I shake my head with a smile. "Nevermind. I'll get going now."

I slowly walked down to the circle in the front of the entrance of Beast's Castle. As I walked down I took in all the scenery to confirm my decision of choosing good. Sure the people here were pretty annoying and rude, but I knew the others liked it here too. I finish arrived at the limo. I got in and waited for the driver to get going.

As we pulled into Town Hall I noticed how bad everything looked. _Oh no. What happened_.

I unlock the doors to Town Hall. I go to the Throne Room first to check on it. Everything was green, black, and purple. I realized it was Maleficent's Colors. _What was going on??_ I went down to Hadie's place. And knocked.

When she opened she gave me a face of anger. "Where have you been these last few days!!???" She roared.

"What??" I was confused. "What happened??"

"A LOT!!!! Maleficent plans on bringing all of the Isle to Auradon after you and your gang get the wand and take down the barrier. But nobody would listen to her as they seemed content here. So then Uma decided to work with her. And now they overthrew me as the Leader. And now Maleficent is the Ruler with Uma as her new sidekick!!" Hadie explained anger clearly laced in her voice.

I was shocked to say the very least. All that happened in just a few days!! "What am I supposed to do? What do the Isle People plan on doing??"

"They plan on going with Maleficent."

"What why?!!"

"Maleficent tried to convince them that they would he even happier after we take over Auradon but nobody really listened. Since they all knew it would be too much work and people would have to die and nobody wanted to die. Cause then they'd want more revenge and that would be more work."

"Figures. Everyone knows Maleficent doesn't care if everyone is happy or not." I snicker.

"You didn't let me finish."

"Oh."

"So anyways. Nobody believed her. So then Uma pointed out that you haven't returned to check in awhile. She said you didn't care about us anymore. She accused that you had turned good and Auradon had gotten to you. Of course nobody believed her. They knew you wouldn't do that to us." _It was partially true. I had turned good, but I did care about them._ "So then Maleficent suggest that maybe they wouldn't let you back on the Isle. They all believed that. And now once you take down the barrier they think we are going to get you back."

"Seriously?!!! I didn't think they were that dumb. I have to go talk to Mom about this."

"Wait Mal?? Why are you so angry? I knew you would be mad that they took over the Isle and now you aren't Queen anymore, but you can just easily take it back after we take over Auradon."

I knew I couldn't admit I had turned good so I lied. "No reason." She didn't believe it but she didn't push.

"If your lying, your dead." She threatened. I nodded slightly worried if she would actually do it. When Hadie says something like that she means it.

I go down to Maleficent's Castle. When I open the doors I see her sitting in her throne looking over her scepters for any flaws.

"Mother." I was fuming.

She looked up. "Mal!! Great your here!! You can look for the imperfections on my scepter instead!! Also do not go and tell the Isle that your here." I smirked.

"No mother!! I will not!! How dare you overthrow me!! And also you will not take over Auradon!!" I knew she wouldn't listen, but said it anyways.

She laughed. "Are you yelling at me?!! Do. Not. Use. That. Tone. Of. Voice. Missy." She threateningly said. "And we'll see. I will take over Auradon!! Make the people suffer!!!! Since when did you decide not to?!!" She demanded.

I stormed out but not before saying. "We'll see. I will not let you take over Auradon!! And I am going to go down and tell the Isle I am back."

She darkly laughed. Something seemed off.

When I went to knock on everyone's door nobody would answer. Eventually I got tired of it. So barged in. Nobody. It was like that for every other house. Mother must've moved them. I sigh and head back to Town Hall. I get in the limo and tell the driver to go. He nods and heads out. Buildings were collapsed. I knew it was on purpose. Mom had took down anyone that didn't believe her that way there were less things to stand in her way. Some houses were in ashes. Others were broken down. I looked through one of the windows and gasped when I saw dead bodies.

Tears streamed down my face. I didn't want to destroy my mom. She was still my mom!!! When we arrived I immediately got out thanking the driver and bumped into someone.

"I'm so sor- Mal what's wrong??" I recognized who it was by the voice.

"No-nothing, B-Ben." I stuttered. He wasn't convinced. Instead of confronting me he pulled me on for a hug.

"It's Okay, Mal. You can tell me. You know what tell me when your ready, got it??" He pulled out of the hug looking at my face.

"Fine." I said. I didn't plan on telling him to be honest.

"Good." He seemed pleased. "Evie said you'd be back in two hours at most three hours ago, what took so long??"

"There were some problems in the Isle." I reply. He nodded. "I should probably go get ready for the Coronation."

"See you later, okay??" I nodded and walked away. Once I opened the door I saw Evie pacing around the room all ready for the Coronation. Hair and make-up all done. She was in her dress and shoes.

"Mal!! Why are you so late!! At this rate, we won't be making it to the Coronation in time!!"

"It's fine, E!! We don't need make up. Just do my hair and I'll get in the dress!!"

"N-n-no!! You need make-up."

"No I don't!!"

"M." She stated warningly.

"E, please!! I have enough problems on my mind."

She sighed. "Fine just a little blush, eyeliner, and mascara. Please." She begged. I gave in to her delight. She ordered me to get in the dress which I did. She happily did my make-up. Then my hair. And I patiently sat there thinking over everything." Should I tell FGM?? Should I tell Ben?? Do I really want to choose good?? If I do I would have to take down my mom. And I didn't want to do that. Eventually I just gave up, I'll figure it out on the spot.

"All done." Evie proudly smiled, admiring her work. I got in the shoes and checked the time.

"It's starting in 10 minutes!! We have to get going!!" I told Evie. We quickly ran to the church. There we separated. Evie went to the other seats. I went to where Ben told me to go where the chariots were. He stood there nervously waiting for me.

"Sorry I'm late, Ben!!" I apologized.

"Thank you'd and Sorry's, Mal?? Your getting quite good." He conplimented. "Is everything alright now??"

"Yep!! I got everything worked out!!" I lie.

He nodded smiling. He got in the chariot and offered his hand. I took it and he helped me up. We both smiled at each other as the chariot started moving. The crowd clapped as we passed. Ben and I talked. He calmed me down.

"Relax Mal. I'm the one being coronated. All you need to do is stand there and look pretty. Which is pretty easy for you." He laughed.

 _Yeah Right_. I say in my head. But laugh instead.

When we pull to a stop he gets out and helps me out being the gentleman he is. We walk to the front of the church and meet up with his parents.

I bow to them. "I'm sorry for what happened yesterday."

King Adam smiled. "It's fine." We conversed a bit you all know all about that. Ben walking in and just as the FGM is about to finish blessing Ben someone grabs the wand. And that's where things get interesting. Surprisingly it was Jane. Ben rushes over to me putting me behind him. Jane struggles with the wand.

A light flashes to a direction. It had to be that way of all ways!! I knew where that light was headed. The Isle. It would break the barrier. I gulped. I pushed Ben away and ran to Jane. We wrestled with the wand although it was clear I was going to win.

"Mal give me the wand." Ben said.

Should I?? Mom should be arriving soon. And if I do then I would have to fight my own mother!! But if I don't then she would take over Auradon and make everyone suffer.

"Stay Away!!" I commanded Ben.

"Mal." He cautiously approached me.

I repeated. "I said stay away,

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

 **Ben's POV**

 _Betrayal._ Naturally that's the first thing I feel. The next is _hope_. Hope that Mal will change her mind. I might've only known her for a few days now, but I know she is not really evil. I could tell she was really confused. Worried also appeared in her face. I turn to look at Evie, Carlos, and Jay they seem as confused as me. But they come down from where they were sitting.

"Mal do you really want to do this??"

"We have no choice, Ben!! Our pare-"

"Your parents made their choice now you make yours." I interrupt. Mal first seems surprised that she was interrupted. Which changes to a deeper confusion.

She turns to her friends. "I choose good, guys!!"

 **Evie's POV**

While I was doing Mal's hair she told me everything that was going on in the Isle. I told Jay and Carlos. So now we really didn't know is good was the right choice. Good was the better yet painful choice. Bad was the less appealing choice. Mal really did care for her mom I knew that. She wasn't scared of her mom, she just wanted to make her proud. So I could tell she really did like her mom.

So I was shocked when I heard Mal say, "I think I want to be good guys." Did I want to fight my mother?? No, not really. I don't think any of us wants to. 

"You are good." Says Ben.

Mal turned to him with tears. "How do you know that??"

"Cause I'm listening to my heart." He simply replied.

"I-I want to listen to my heart, too. And my heart is telling me, we are _not_ our parents."

I was shocked when Mal chose that. But now it was my turn to choose. As I was thinking Mal continued, "Jay. Stealing this does not make you happy. Victory pizza with the Tourney Team makes you happy." A "yeah." Was heard from somewhere in the crowd.

"And you, scratching Dude's belly makes you happy, who would've thought??" She chuckles while speaking to Carlos.

"And Evie!! You do not need to play dumb to get a guy!! You are _so_ smart!!" Mal said. "And I don't want to take over the world with evil!! It doesn't make me happy. Going to school and being with Ben makes me so happy!!" The crowd "Awwww."ed at that. "And being friends with you guys makes me happy!! I choose good guys." 

Mal put her fist in the middle of our circle. Everyone gasped when we hesistated. Then finally Jay put his fist in. Mal smiled at him. I recalled all the memories here at Auradon. It really was better here than back in the Isle. So I followed. We all turned to Carlos.

"So just to get this clear, so we know how angry are parents will be??" Carlos asked. "Cause they're going to be _really_ angry." He laughed.

"Your parents can't reach you here.." Ben said. Mal froze when she heard those words. 

Carlos then finally agreed. "I choose good."

Mal turned to Ben. Who walked towards us and put his hand in too. Just then the church doors burst open.

 **Not the last chapter!!!!! One more chapter. This chapter turned out longer than I thought, so well yeah...I'm gonna have to write a new chapter. I'm kinda really in the mood of writing so another chapter will be updated today!!**


	9. Chapter 9: Final Chapter

**Okay now it's the last chapter!! I don't own Disney Descendants. If I did it would not be even as close as good as it was. That all belongs to Disney!! Enjoy this final chapter!!**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

 **Mal POV**

Everyone finally chose good when the doors burst open. I froze when Ben said our parents can't reach us here. Because I remembered. Jane shot the wand to the Isle probably breaking the barrier. No Magic could get it if any magic hits the barrier it would work towards breaking it down. The FGM's Wand was very powerful it could take down that barrier with one hit. This is all my fault!! I told Jane everything!!

"I'm Baaaaack!!!" She said. Maleficent. Why does she always show up at a church. Anyways. Maleficent was back. Behind her was a whole army. They seemed shocked to see me. Then angry that I chose good.

"Go away, mom!!" I exasperatingly said.

Maleficent just laughed at this. "She's funny!! Your funny."

When I refused to, anger flashed on her face. "Give me the wand!!" She said to me. I tossed it the the FGM. Wrong move.

The FGM stroked her wand with a Bibbidi Bobbidi. But couldn't get in the Boo. As Maleficent said it for her, freezing everyone.

Maleficent went to King Adam first complimenting him. Then moving on to the FGM insulting her nose hairs. Then to Ben.

"Don't touch him!!" I say. She does anyways.

She moves his crown then faces me. "First, let's get that thing off your hand!" The ring on my finger shot off and to the wand.

"Perfect Fit!!" Maleficent shouted. "Now listen young lady. You have no time for love in your life. You don't need love. You like evil not love!!"

"You don't know what I want!! And now I command the wand to my hand!!" The wand breaks out of Maleficent's grip and to mine. It worked.

"Well, Isle people!!! Attack!!!" Maleficent commanded. Great I forgot about them. I didn't want to hurt them either. I had gotten pretty close to all of them which really isn't saying much since there isn't that many Isle citizens. They all seemed hesitant. But eventually did it.

"Uma!!" Maleficent shouted. Uma pushed through the crowd with a smirk on her face.

"Hey Mal!!"

I growled. "Uma!! Why are you doing this??"

"Well for starters we do have some bad blood from our childhood remember?? You didn't let me in your gang when you let Evie, Jay, and Carlos who aren't even that bad!! You called me shrimpy! You embarrassed me!! Then you leave the Isle to me to watch over then you take that away and give it to Hadie instead!!"

"Look I'm sorry."

"Sorrys not gonna cut it."

"Is Hadie here??" I hear Evie ask.

They looked around the crowd for some hair that was made of flames. She was the daughter of Hades so her hair was made of blue fire. We didn't spot any so we assumed she wasn't here. Just then a thud from behind us took our attention. It was Hadie.

"I came to help you guys. It will be horrible, Maleficent ruling!! Hades never liked Maleficent anyways. Now we gonna kill some people or what??"

"No don't kill the Isle people, please." I plead. She nods. "Just keep them back, I'll get Maleficent." They nod.

The people refuse to move back so I try.

"Maleficent will take over the world!! And when she does she will make everyone suffer!! Conditions would be even worse than on the Isle. You would all have to be slaves to her similar as you are now!! Don't let her trick you to do as her bidding!! I may have chosen good, but I'm still bad. Not evil but bad. I will still rule over the Isle till I pass it to someone else!! Please don't do this."

The crowd thought for a minute. Some decided to listen yet the majority didn't back down. I turn to the group that chose against Maleficent.

"Does anyone here know magic??" I ask them. A few people raise their hands. "Unfreeeze the Auradonians and the non-magic users just get the unfrozen Auradonians to safety. Once all of them are out you guys go as well." They nod. And get to work. They unfreeze 5 people at a time. I turn to my mother. "Jay, Carlos, Evie, Hadie get the other Isle people out of the way. Don't hurt them though." I command. "Mother this is between me and you." She turns into a dragon.

I chant some magic spells I know off the top of my head. I then make some up and as long as it rhymes and tells what I want it to do it works. I shoot magic at her. She blocks them and counters. I block them. We fight for a bit longer. But then I get hit by one of them. I'm not sure what it does, but it feels like my insides are burning!! I don't back down though. I continue changing magic spell after magic spell. I get a few hits on her. I turn her back into her human form. She hits me a few times again. I ignore the pain and continue. I throw a small explosion at her. And I see her figure lying on the ground. Unconscious. I then collapse to my knees not out of pain, but guilt. Did I just kill my mother?? I sob. I feel arms around me. I turn to see Ben. I cry in his shoulders.

"D-Did I-I ki-kill my o-wn mo-mo-mother???" I ask him. He shrugs. "We don't know yet."

The FGM approaches me. "Mal. It's Okay. You did the right thing." I sigh. _Is killing your mother really the right thing?_

I decide to stand up. So I pull out of Ben's alarm and attempt to stand up. Keyword: Attempt. I end up falling this time out of pain. The Isle seems to be in control again. The Auradonians re-enter the church followed by the Isle Islanders. Evie, Jay, and Carlos come to me.

"Are you okay, Mal??" Evie asks.

I reply. "I'm fine." I try to get up again. But Ben pulls me down.

"No. There is no way I'm letting you stand on your own."

"Beeeen. Your making me seem weaaak." I whine.

"Well at the moment you are."

I groan. The others laugh. I find myself joining them. "Well then how am I supposed to move??"

Ben picks me. "Like this."

I squirm in his arms. "No let me down!!!"

"Nope. Now where to??"

"Maleficent."

"I'm pretty sure your not supposed to call you mother by name, but okay." He goes to my mom. Evie, Carlos, and Jay in tow. He sits me on the ground. I touch my mother's hand softly. Just then the medical workers arrive. They carry Maleficent out through a stretcher.

"If she's alive what will you do to her??" I ask FGM.

"Probably imprison her in cell of high security." She replies. I sigh.

"Forever??"

"Well forever's a long time."

It doesn't answer my question, but I accept it. Just then a wave of pain washes through me. And I pass out.

 **Ben's POV**

When I got unfroze I see Mal and Maleficent fighting. I go to stop them, but Evie stops me.

"No Ben. This is her battle." I knew she was right so just watch with them. When the smoke of Mal's mini explosion clears up I was surprised to see Maleficent on the ground possibly lifeless. I hear Mal fall to the ground and rush to help her. I hug her as she cries. She asks me if her mom was dead. And I tell her I didn't know. I wished I could tell her no. But I couldn't.

I watch as she looks and tenderly touches her mom. My own tears well up. I see her cry out in pain. I wished I could do something, but I couldn't. I see her pass out. And think "She'll survive. She's Mal." And she does. A few days later she regains consciousness. I've visited her every day before that. I haven't been coronated yet. Since Jane got the wand before I did. It happened 3 days after Mal awoke. By then she had not fully recovered, but could move around. After I was coronated we had a party. I'm pretty sure you guys know all about it though.

 **Evie's POV**

While Mal was out, Dough asked me to be his girlfriend which I immediately accepted. Ben was with Mal every second he could.

When Mal woke from her 4-day slumber, I was extremely happy. But definitely not even close to Ben's Happiness. Ben finally became King. We broke out into a song of "Set it Off."

 **Jay's POV**

Choosing Good really did change a lot of things. The Auradonians came to finally accept us. There were times when we did feel out of place, especially Mal. But we all seemed happy. The past week had been hectic. Mal was in the hospital, Evie and Dough started going out, Ben for coronated, I asked Audrey out. She did give us quite the struggle here in Auradon, but she really wasn't that bad.

 **Carlos POV**

I really did love it here in Auradon. Dude was the perfect companion. He was able to comfort me. When Mal fell into slumber we were shocked when we heard the Doctor tell us about her condition.

If Mal didn't wake up in a week's time she would be proclaimed dead. I felt bad for Ben. He had just gotten Mal. And now he might lose her again. I was upset too of course. Mal was like an older sister to me. She always watches out for me. When I got bullied back in the Isle she would scare the guys away. She accepted me into her gang. And after I joined them, I was rarely bothered. They knew not to mess with the Rotten Four. The Leader was Maleficent's Daughter and the Queen of the Isle!!

Mal awoke in the end to our relief, Evie and Dough are now officially a couple, Ben got coronated, and Jay asked Audrey out who accepted. Life in Auradon was great.

 **Mal's POV**

I saw memories. Memories of the Good times on the Isle with Evie, Jay, and Carlos. My memories with Ben. All the memories of Auradon. After all the good memories finished showing themselves to me I saw a light. When my vision cleared up I realized I was in a very bright room on a bed. Surrounded by machines. I realized Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Ben were there.

They seemed overjoyed to see me awake. I stayed in the hospital for the next three days. I was finally released on the day of Ben's Coronation.

I was relieved to find out Maleficent was alive.

I watched proudly as Ben got coronated. The Isle people were sent back to the Isle. Uma was arrested of course and also got the same treatment as Maleficent.

Evie told me all about how Dough asked her to be his girlfriend. She told me about Jay and Audrey.

There were times when I hoped I was back on the Isle, but I was glad to be in Auradon. Evie has asked Ben to bring more people from the Isle back. Once I made my full recovery I went to the Isle everyday. They accepted I was now good. They didn't like it, but came to accept it. As it was that or get a new Queen.

My relationship with Ben was good. I guess boyfriends aren't overrated like I said when Jane was ranting in my room. This was my new life.

 **That's the End Guys!! If you want a sequel, review or PM asking for a sequel. Thanks for Reading this Fanfic Guys!!! Thanks for all the Support!!! I'm sad to end this story, but every story has to end!! I hope you guys liked it. I know I enjoyed writing it. BYE!!!!**


	10. Chapter 9: Final Chapte (08-01 10:29:19)

**Okay now it's the last chapter!! I don't own Disney Descendants. If I did it would not be even as close as good as it was. That all belongs to Disney!! Enjoy this final chapter!!**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

 **Mal POV**

Everyone finally chose good when the doors burst open. I froze when Ben said our parents can't reach us here. Because I remembered. Jane shot the wand to the Isle probably breaking the barrier. No Magic could get it if any magic hits the barrier it would work towards breaking it down. The FGM's Wand was very powerful it could take down that barrier with one hit. This is all my fault!! I told Jane everything!!

"I'm Baaaaack!!!" She said. Maleficent. Why does she always show up at a church. Anyways. Maleficent was back. Behind her was a whole army. They seemed shocked to see me. Then angry that I chose good.

"Go away, mom!!" I exasperatingly said.

Maleficent just laughed at this. "She's funny!! Your funny."

When I refused to, anger flashed on her face. "Give me the wand!!" She said to me. I tossed it the the FGM. Wrong move.

The FGM stroked her wand with a Bibbidi Bobbidi. But couldn't get in the Boo. As Maleficent said it for her, freezing everyone.

Maleficent went to King Adam first complimenting him. Then moving on to the FGM insulting her nose hairs. Then to Ben.

"Don't touch him!!" I say. She does anyways.

She moves his crown then faces me. "First, let's get that thing off your hand!" The ring on my finger shot off and to the wand.

"Perfect Fit!!" Maleficent shouted. "Now listen young lady. You have no time for love in your life. You don't need love. You like evil not love!!"

"You don't know what I want!! And now I command the wand to my hand!!" The wand breaks out of Maleficent's grip and to mine. It worked.

"Well, Isle people!!! Attack!!!" Maleficent commanded. Great I forgot about them. I didn't want to hurt them either. I had gotten pretty close to all of them which really isn't saying much since there isn't that many Isle citizens. They all seemed hesitant. But eventually did it.

"Uma!!" Maleficent shouted. Uma pushed through the crowd with a smirk on her face.

"Hey Mal!!"

I growled. "Uma!! Why are you doing this??"

"Well for starters we do have some bad blood from our childhood remember?? You didn't let me in your gang when you let Evie, Jay, and Carlos who aren't even that bad!! You called me shrimpy! You embarrassed me!! Then you leave the Isle to me to watch over then you take that away and give it to Hadie instead!!"

"Look I'm sorry."

"Sorrys not gonna cut it."

"Is Hadie here??" I hear Evie ask.

They looked around the crowd for some hair that was made of flames. She was the daughter of Hades so her hair was made of blue fire. We didn't spot any so we assumed she wasn't here. Just then a thud from behind us took our attention. It was Hadie.

"I came to help you guys. It will be horrible, Maleficent ruling!! Hades never liked Maleficent anyways. Now we gonna kill some people or what??"

"No don't kill the Isle people, please." I plead. She nods. "Just keep them back, I'll get Maleficent." They nod.

The people refuse to move back so I try.

"Maleficent will take over the world!! And when she does she will make everyone suffer!! Conditions would be even worse than on the Isle. You would all have to be slaves to her similar as you are now!! Don't let her trick you to do as her bidding!! I may have chosen good, but I'm still bad. Not evil but bad. I will still rule over the Isle till I pass it to someone else!! Please don't do this."

The crowd thought for a minute. Some decided to listen yet the majority didn't back down. I turn to the group that chose against Maleficent.

"Does anyone here know magic??" I ask them. A few people raise their hands. "Unfreeeze the Auradonians and the non-magic users just get the unfrozen Auradonians to safety. Once all of them are out you guys go as well." They nod. And get to work. They unfreeze 5 people at a time. I turn to my mother. "Jay, Carlos, Evie, Hadie get the other Isle people out of the way. Don't hurt them though." I command. "Mother this is between me and you." She turns into a dragon.

I chant some magic spells I know off the top of my head. I then make some up and as long as it rhymes and tells what I want it to do it works. I shoot magic at her. She blocks them and counters. I block them. We fight for a bit longer. But then I get hit by one of them. I'm not sure what it does, but it feels like my insides are burning!! I don't back down though. I continue changing magic spell after magic spell. I get a few hits on her. I turn her back into her human form. She hits me a few times again. I ignore the pain and continue. I throw a small explosion at her. And I see her figure lying on the ground. Unconscious. I then collapse to my knees not out of pain, but guilt. Did I just kill my mother?? I sob. I feel arms around me. I turn to see Ben. I cry in his shoulders.

"D-Did I-I ki-kill my o-wn mo-mo-mother???" I ask him. He shrugs. "We don't know yet."

The FGM approaches me. "Mal. It's Okay. You did the right thing." I sigh. _Is killing your mother really the right thing?_

I decide to stand up. So I pull out of Ben's alarm and attempt to stand up. Keyword: Attempt. I end up falling this time out of pain. The Isle seems to be in control again. The Auradonians re-enter the church followed by the Isle Islanders. Evie, Jay, and Carlos come to me.

"Are you okay, Mal??" Evie asks.

I reply. "I'm fine." I try to get up again. But Ben pulls me down.

"No. There is no way I'm letting you stand on your own."

"Beeeen. Your making me seem weaaak." I whine.

"Well at the moment you are."

I groan. The others laugh. I find myself joining them. "Well then how am I supposed to move??"

Ben picks me. "Like this."

I squirm in his arms. "No let me down!!!"

"Nope. Now where to??"

"Maleficent."

"I'm pretty sure your not supposed to call you mother by name, but okay." He goes to my mom. Evie, Carlos, and Jay in tow. He sits me on the ground. I touch my mother's hand softly. Just then the medical workers arrive. They carry Maleficent out through a stretcher.

"If she's alive what will you do to her??" I ask FGM.

"Probably imprison her in cell of high security." She replies. I sigh.

"Forever??"

"Well forever's a long time."

It doesn't answer my question, but I accept it. Just then a wave of pain washes through me. And I pass out.

 **Ben's POV**

When I got unfroze I see Mal and Maleficent fighting. I go to stop them, but Evie stops me.

"No Ben. This is her battle." I knew she was right so just watch with them. When the smoke of Mal's mini explosion clears up I was surprised to see Maleficent on the ground possibly lifeless. I hear Mal fall to the ground and rush to help her. I hug her as she cries. She asks me if her mom was dead. And I tell her I didn't know. I wished I could tell her no. But I couldn't.

I watch as she looks and tenderly touches her mom. My own tears well up. I see her cry out in pain. I wished I could do something, but I couldn't. I see her pass out. And think "She'll survive. She's Mal." And she does. A few days later she regains consciousness. I've visited her every day before that. I haven't been coronated yet. Since Jane got the wand before I did. It happened 3 days after Mal awoke. By then she had not fully recovered, but could move around. After I was coronated we had a party. I'm pretty sure you guys know all about it though.

 **Evie's POV**

While Mal was out, Dough asked me to be his girlfriend which I immediately accepted. Ben was with Mal every second he could.

When Mal woke from her 4-day slumber, I was extremely happy. But definitely not even close to Ben's Happiness. Ben finally became King. We broke out into a song of "Set it Off."

 **Jay's POV**

Choosing Good really did change a lot of things. The Auradonians came to finally accept us. There were times when we did feel out of place, especially Mal. But we all seemed happy. The past week had been hectic. Mal was in the hospital, Evie and Dough started going out, Ben for coronated, I asked Audrey out. She did give us quite the struggle here in Auradon, but she really wasn't that bad.

 **Carlos POV**

I really did love it here in Auradon. Dude was the perfect companion. He was able to comfort me. When Mal fell into slumber we were shocked when we heard the Doctor tell us about her condition.

If Mal didn't wake up in a week's time she would be proclaimed dead. I felt bad for Ben. He had just gotten Mal. And now he might lose her again. I was upset too of course. Mal was like an older sister to me. She always watches out for me. When I got bullied back in the Isle she would scare the guys away. She accepted me into her gang. And after I joined them, I was rarely bothered. They knew not to mess with the Rotten Four. The Leader was Maleficent's Daughter and the Queen of the Isle!!

Mal awoke in the end to our relief, Evie and Dough are now officially a couple, Ben got coronated, and Jay asked Audrey out who accepted. Life in Auradon was great.

 **Mal's POV**

I saw memories. Memories of the Good times on the Isle with Evie, Jay, and Carlos. My memories with Ben. All the memories of Auradon. After all the good memories finished showing themselves to me I saw a light. When my vision cleared up I realized I was in a very bright room on a bed. Surrounded by machines. I realized Evie, Jay, Carlos, and Ben were there.

They seemed overjoyed to see me awake. I stayed in the hospital for the next three days. I was finally released on the day of Ben's Coronation.

I was relieved to find out Maleficent was alive.

I watched proudly as Ben got coronated. The Isle people were sent back to the Isle. Uma was arrested of course and also got the same treatment as Maleficent.

Evie told me all about how Dough asked her to be his girlfriend. She told me about Jay and Audrey.

There were times when I hoped I was back on the Isle, but I was glad to be in Auradon. Evie has asked Ben to bring more people from the Isle back. Once I made my full recovery I went to the Isle everyday. They accepted I was now good. They didn't like it, but came to accept it. As it was that or get a new Queen.

My relationship with Ben was good. I guess boyfriends aren't overrated like I said when Jane was ranting in my room. This was my new life.

 **That's the End Guys!! If you want a sequel, review or PM asking for a sequel. Thanks for Reading this Fanfic Guys!!! Thanks for all the Support!!! I'm sad to end this story, but every story has to end!! I hope you guys liked it. I know I enjoyed writing it. BYE!!!!**


	11. AN

**A/N- Should I write a Sequel??**

Hey Everyone!! Unfortunately this isn't a chapter, or news for a sequel. But it is about a sequel. I've got two questions.

Should I write a sequel??

And my second question is: If you do want a sequel do you want me to create a new plot or use the plot from Descendants 2 for the sequel??

I need your opinions so please tell me!!

Bye!!!

Sincerely, Rachet


	12. Sequel News!

Hey Guys!!! I have just decided to write a sequel. It's called "The Solution to Indecision." So check that out!! That's it guys, so bye I guess??


End file.
